Fire Fist Luffy
by juanpiece
Summary: AU in which Luffy eats the mera -mera no mi. Stronger Luffy. More Nakama. Some OCs
1. Chapter 1

Fire Fist Luffy

Chapter 1: Birth is a legend

(Inside Party's Bar)

A 7 year old Luffy was once again trying to convince the red haired pirate to take him out to sea with him "C'mon Shanks take me on your next adventure!" Exclaimed an exited Luffy.

"What can an anchor like you offer to my crew huh?" retorted a partially drunk Shanks. This annoyed Luffy and he angrily responded "My punches are as strong as a pistol!" he finished proudly.

"Ohhh real" Shanks was cut off. Inside came an arrogant looking figure followed by some run of the mill thugs.

"Hey lady give us 10 bottles of sake and we might not destroy this palace." said the bandit with a smirk showing off his poor dental hygiene.

"Um I'm sorry we're all dry" said the green haired bar owner Makino. "Really than what the fuck are these pirates drinking juice !?" Replied a piss bandit.

"Yep!" said an innocent Luffy happily sipping his juice which only seemed to piss him off more.

Before things escalated any further Shanks held up an unopened bottle of sake. " I'm sorry sir I'm afraid me and my crew drank the place dry sorry about that here you can have this." Offered Shanks. That was the end of the rope for the bandit he slammed the bottle on Shank's head and knocked down some bottles on the counter.

"Listen here 'pirate' I'm Higuma 'the bear' with an 8 million beri bounty you better not insult with offering me only 1 bottle of sake" said Higuma. Shanks couldn't care less as he was not concerned about cleaning up the sake and glass of the floor. "Tch." " Let's leave boys I can't stand being here with this so called 'pirates'." Said Higuma in an arrogant tone.

(A few minutes later in the bar)

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Screamed a very furious Luffy. "What do you mean Luffy?" Asked Shanks.

"I mean why didn't you guys fight back I thought you were pirates!" Said Luffy disappointed and mad with the person he idolized.

"Calm down anchor he just spilled some booze on me no need to get mad over it." Stated shanks calmly.

Luffy furious ate a weird looking fruit out of a chest on the counter that was orange which flame shaped designs and blue stem. The taste burned Luffy mouth and was horrible but Luffy was to angered with Shanks to notice.

Shanks who saw Luffy eating told him not to eat out of frustration, but stopped mid sentence when he noticed the fruit from his chest was gone.

"Luffy~" said Shanks in a soft but stern voice "please don't tell you ate the fruit in the chest."

"Uhh" was all Luffy could say as he unconsciously gulped.

"You did didn't you!" Exclaimed Shanks as picked up Luffy and started shaking him upside down. "SPIT IT OUT! EVERY LAST BITE!" Screamed Shanks as he continued to shake Luffy furiously.

Then everybody's eyes widened when Luffy burped out fire. Everything was silent for a few seconds until it was broken by the screams of horrified 7 year who had no idea what happened.

"What just happened?" stuttered a Luffy looking at Shanks for an answer.

"You ate a devil fruit Luffy" replied Shanks. "Devil fruit what's that?" asked Luffy with his head slightly tilted to the side.

"A devil fruit is a rare fruit that gives you superhuman powers." Shanks stated." You ate the Mera-Mera no mi it's a logia type fruit that lets you manipulate, create, and turn in to fire." Shanks finished.

"SUGE!" exclaimed Luffy already excited about his recently gained powers."But" Shanks continued cutting Luffy celebration short."It takes away your ability to swim so you'll be an anchor for the rest of your life."

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Luffy after hearing the news.

"Well when you take me on your next adventure all I have to do is stay out of the water said Luffy, showing his signature ear to ear toothy grin.

"What makes you think I'll take you on our next adventure brat." Replied Shanks teasingly.

And so the pirate filled bar went back to its normal antics never suspecting this was the birth of the soon to be legend Monkey D Luffy aka "Fire Fist Luffy"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Fist Luffy

Chapter 2: Passing of the Strawhat & Training

Luffy was wearing his usual jean shorts, sandals and "Anchor" shirt on talking with Makino inside Party's Bar.

"So Luffy do you miss him already?" Asked Makino while cleaning up the bar counter. Although she didn't get a response due to the sound of some unpleasant costumers coming in.

"Huh looks like we scared of those pirates." Said Higuma full of himself. "Hey bitch why don't you give us some sake before we tear this place down!" Said Higuma apparently more arrogant than usual.

"HEY YOU BASTARDS!" Screamed Luffy having lost his temper when he heard what Higuma said to Makino.

"YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO MAKINO AND LEAVE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS." Sneered Luffy. The look of anger in his eyes looked like he was gonna burst into flames. (Which he actually could now.)

"Tch what can you do brat." Said Higuma dismissing the thought of him being a threat since he was a child.

Luffy though about it for a second (which is RARE!)

'I can't use my fire powers or I might burn down the bar.'

Without a second thought he lunged at Higuma with a strong right.

Higuma stumbled back a fell he never imagined that brat punch to actually hurt much less knock him down.

Immediately the rest of the bandits grabbed Luffy stoping him from jumping on top of their leader.

Makino gasped as she ran to try to get to Luffy. Only for a bandit to pull out his saber, posing at Makino as he told her that he would kill if he tried anything.

Seeing the danger he put Makino in Luffy yelled "GET AWAY FROM HER!" While unconsciously awakening his Conquers Haki. Only Luffy, Makino and Higuma stayed conscious.

Makino gaped wide eyed at Luffy. Shanks and Garp had told her about this power 'Haki'. Each of them saying that Luffy had the potential of having the rarest kind.

She was shocked to say the least.

On the other Hand Higuma looked like he shitted him self. But he quickly recovered. He panicked and grabbed Makino with his word to her neck.

Makino eyes froze in fear. Shanks was at the port and maybe already set sail. Apart from him nobody but maybe Luffy could stand up to Higuma

When Luffy saw this he had a look of panic mixed with boiling anger. He was scared of what he would to her, and that it was his fault for run his mouth. But he was and completely furious that anyone dared to hurt someone precious to him.

Flashback

"Hey Shanks how come people are scared of pirates I'm not scared of you, all of you are good guys!" Said Luffy cheerily.

"Well anchor not all pirates or all people at that are good guys" replied Shanks.

"Oh" replied Luffy nodding knowingly although you never knew if he understood what you told him or not.

"So Shanks am I a good guy" asked Luffy in all seriousness which he rarely did.

His serious tone got the attention of all the bar to hear Shanks's response. "Well Luffy a good guy protects what's precious to him and never lets any body hurt or take what and who they hold precious to them" Shanks said " so we'll just have to see when you get older he finished giving Luffy a genuine smile.

"Then" said Luffy with a big grin "I'LL PROTECT EVERYONE IN YOUR CREW WHEN YOU TAKE ME OUT TO SEE WITH YOU!" Yelled Luffy with his 'shishishi' laugh.

Everyone else couldn't help but smile at him and chuckle for the response he gave. Shanks ended the moment by saying " Don't think just cause you ate a devil fruit your gonna be a great pirate"

"SHUT-UP JERK" Luffy yelled then just pouted

"Don't get so angry Luffy anyway I think you are gonna be a good guy when you grow up."

End of Flashback

While Luffy was in thought Higuma used this as a chance to escape there were more of his bandits outside to buy Higuma time to escape this 6 year old power house.

To bad for them as soon as Luffy was outside he used his devil fruit power that his grandpa had been training him with the past few weeks.

The bandits tried to ambush Luffy only for him to punch the air between him while saying 'Mera-Mera Fist'.

In the blink of an eye the bandits were all on the floor rolling in pain after getting hit by flames in the shape of a 6 year old fist.

An old man with all either hair and goatee wearing a black and yellow striped collar shirt, trousers and used a walking cane heard the commission and went outside his home.

"Mayor Woop Slap Help some bandits have Makino hostage!" Screamed an inhabitant of Windmill Village

By the time the mayor made it there the villagers surrounded 3 people. A scarred Higuma hold his saber to Makino's neck shaking. With Luffy giving him a look that would make grown men shit themselves.

"Let her go and I might just let you live." Said Luffy in a voice so cold you forgot he was a mere child.

"Go to hell you bastard!" Replied Higuma. He threw a smoke bomb and ran off. Luffy saw him moments later on small boat in the sea.

Quickly Luffy got another boat and rowed as fast as he could quickly catching up to Higuma and Makino.

He jumped up on the other boat, but as soon as he did Higuma pushed him of the boat and into the ocean.

Muffled sound mixed with gurgling was heard as Luffy started to sink. Since Higuma was distracted Makino pushed him off her and jumped in after Luffy.

Back on the boat Higuma looked like he was gonna shit himself for like the fifth time that day. He was frozen with wide eyes looking and the Lord of the Coast. A giant green serpent like sea king with red eyes fool of bloodlust.

Makino quickly got Luffy and swam back To the surface only to see Higuma get eaten in one gulp by the terrifying sea king.

Right after eating Higuma, the lord of the coast looked like he was about to puke by how horrible he tasted. But the thoughts instantly vanished as he saw Makino and Luffy.

The red haired pirates appeared soon after seeing that Luffy and Makino didn't come to see them off. They panicked when they saw Makino holding Luffy and about to be devoured by a see king. The pirates quickly ran to ocean but it was to late.

Makino and and Luffy were devoured by the sea king. JUST KIDDING!

As the monster lunged at Makino and Luffy, Luffy let out a small scream. "GET AWAY!" It wasn't the loudest he could scream but it made everything dead silent. As villages and there pets started falling unconscious.

The lord of the coast looked a bit scared. It stared at Luffy for a second and swam off. As it left Luffy could have sworn he heard the sea king say something.

Makino and everyone else at the docks was dumbfounded at what they just saw. Shanks just have a knowing smirk " Didn't imagine him to unlock it this early." He said. "Well that's Luffy for you said his First mate Ben Beckham.

A few minutes later

Woop Slap told all of the villagers to go back

Now it was only Luffy, Makino, and the pirates.

"Makino are you okay?" Asked a frantic Shanks.

"Yes, Luffy is too and he seems to have gotten stronger." Makino said with a giggle.

"Did you see Shanks I protected Makino so I'm a good guy jus like you said I'll be!" Said Luffy happy to see he made his idol proud.

"Yah Luffy I your not as much of a brat as I thought"said Shanks with a teasing smirk. But Luffy ignored it this time.

"So Shanks are you taking me to see with you now?" Asked Luffy.

"No sorry Luffy since you strong you have to stay here and protect Makino." Said Shanks in an unusual caring tone.

"Ah c'mon you need to help me train and we can even take Makino with us!" Said Luffy hoping to go to see with his idol.

"Hmm okay I have a deal for you I'll train you until your 17 along with Makino." Said Shanks.

"Really Shanks SUGE!" Said Luffy in his biggest grin yet.

"But" continued Shanks "we'll start in a year okay, Makino needs to stay on land for at least that time okay?"

"Whaaaa…okay!"Luffy said with a pout.

"I don't even want to join your crew anymore I'm gonna make my own crew were gonna SUPER strong and… and IM GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Screamed Luffy with all his heart.

"Is that so." Said Shanks with a smile.

"Yep." Said Luffy nonchalantly

"Well then give this back when your king." Said Shanks as he gave Luffy his StrawHat.

Tears rolled down Luffys face as he saw his hero leave.

And so the next year Luffy protected Makino and made 2 new brothers but, that's for another time.

And 10 years later Luffy, Makino…and Roger? Get ready to set sail and make a crew that could even stand up to the Roger Pirates.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Fire Fist Luffy

Chapter 3: Romance Dawn

Three figures stood next to the small boat they were about to set off in.

One of the figures was 17, he was wearing an unbuttoned red vest, showing off his muscular chest and torso, blue jean shorts with a yellow sash that held a katana and open toed sandals. His most notable feature was the scar under his left eye with 2 stitches and a yellow old StrawHat with a red ribbon around it.

Along side was a women who was in her early to middle 30s she had green hair tied up in a red bandana a white tank top black pants with a red sash that also held a rapier and 2 flint lock pistols and black boots. She had a a scar that went from the middle of her forehead to here right eye brow vertically.

Next to them was a boy about 10 years old. He wore a green buttoned up vest. Red shorts with a black sash that held a saber. He also wore open toed shoes. He resembled the women next to him except for the messy red hair that he got from his father.

"Roger are sure you wanna come along the sea a dangerous place." Luffy told the 10 year old.

"Of course Luffy! After all I grew up and trained in the new world. And you and mom are here to protect after all you guys are super strong." Replied Roger

"Shishishi okay c'mon Makino set the sail!" Luffy said as he jumped on the small boat.

"Are you sure we couldn't have gotten a better boat Captain after all you and Roger are both devil fruit eater." Said Makino hoping to get a better vessel.

"Nah, don't worrying we'll get a better one on the way." Said Luffy with a chuckle and Roger joined in.

The mayor was at the docks seeing the 3 set off " Why did our little village raise pirates." He frowned a little but then smiled and waved of the bunch. The start of the crew that would turn the world over like no one could.

Luffy laid next to rail with his hat covering his eyes. 'Both Sabo and Ace made big names for them selves now it time for me to surpass them.' His thought were interrupted when he sensed a familiar presence.

"Roger take care of the sea king." Said Luffy in a calm voice.

"Ay" said Roger as he got his fist ready.

As soon as the lord of the coat appeared from the water Roger yelled "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" His arm stretched out as he hit the sea king with a fist covered in what seemed jet black ink.

The villagers who were at the dock just gapped at the sight of a 10 year old knocking out a sea king.

Roger was on the boat panting a little in exertion. "You need more practice with your Haki.l said Luffy looking at the painting kid.

"When we get a bigger boat you 2 are gonna train more with your Haki as well as train the Nakama we get." Said Luffy.

"Do you think we might somebody else with conquers Haki other than you two?" Makino asked her captain and son.

"Who knows the seas a vast place we might even find a robot or a skeleton!" Said Luffy who had stars in his eyes along with Roger.

"You didn't mature one bit did you?" Asked Makino with a sweatdrop.

"Hey mom what's that?" Roger pointing at the sea "what's that?"

"What's what swee…" She was cut off by what she saw.

"WHIRLPOOL!" Screamed Makino in panic."What do we do?" She asked.

Luffy got up and grabbed Makino like a sack of potatoes.

"Roger you see that ship right there." He said pointing at the cruise ship "can you rocket your self over there?"

"Yep. Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" Yelled Roger as he shot him self over the ship.

Luffy turned his bottom half to fire and hovered to the other ship.

Once Roger was on he fell into a barrel right before some closed the top and rolled over into the kitchen. Then he fell asleep.

Mean while pirates just started to raid the ship ship. A pink haired boy that seemed a little older than Roger came on the ship.

He stumbled upon the kitchen. "Wow that's a big barrel." He said as he stumbled to the barrel. When he started to roll it out some big stereotypical pirates came in " Hey Coby what's in the barrel?" One of them asked. "I don't know but I think it's sake I'm gonna take it to Lady Alvida."

"No need peep squeak I was just starting to get thirsty" the biggest one said as he took the barrel from Coby.

"Let me show you how real man open barrel his said as he brought his fist down to the barrel.

With Luffy and Makino

"Were did Roger go?" Luffy asked looking around for the red haired child.

"I hope he isn't hurt." Makino said worrying about her son.

"Don't worry his not follow me I found his presence." Said Luffy who was following his nakama's Haki.

When the got to kitchen where Roger was the came just in time to see the pirate bringing his fist down on the barrel where Roger was sleeping.

But before his fist made contact with the barrel Roger jumped out accidentally knocking the pirate unconscious.

Luffy and Makino chuckled while Coby and the other pirates just gaped at the little kid who just knocked out a pirate unintentionally.

Roger looked at the three not noticing his captain and mother and asked "Who the hell are you"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" 2 pirates screamed back.

But before they got an answer Makino came up to him and gave him a punch to the head giving him a bump on the head despite being rubber.

"Roger what did I tell you about cursing" yelled Makino

"Sowy" replied Roger rubbing the bump on his head. The other pirates were saying something but Makino ignored them while Luffy just laughed.

"And you!" Yelled Makino while giving him a Haki infused punch on his head "stopping teaching Roger curse words!"

"Sowy" Luffy also replied.

Right then the other / pirates had enough of being ignored and pulled out there sabers pointing them to Makino.

But as soon as they did that Luffy and Roger disappeared and then reappeared in front of the pirates punching them as they flew through the walls unconscious.

Makino just smiled as Luffy and Roger cracked there knuckles. Coby was watching the tree gaping at the amount of power they showed effortlessly.

Then Roger walked up to the pink haired boy and said "Hey do you know were they got any food?"

"Y..yah right in here." Coby said leading Roger in to the storage room.

"C'mon Makino I'm hungry too." Said Luffy following the two kids to the storage room.

When they walked in Luffy and Rogers eyes shown with stars at all the food that was there.

While Luffy and Roger started eating like wild beast Coby approached the women to ask her something. "Um who exactly are you guys I mean your really strong." Coby finished nervelessly

Before Makino could answer Luffy beat her to it. "Oh we're pirates." Answered Luffy then continued eating.

"Y..you're… Pirates!" Said Coby shocked that's not the answer he expected.

"Yep and Captain Luffy is gonna be King of the Pirates!" Said Roger excited.

"K..King!" Said Coby not thinking he could take much shock.

"Yes that's why us 3 set out to sea!" Said Makino with a calm smile finding Cobys reactions funny.

"No way it's impossible, impossible I say there are just way to many who are meaner and strongeOOW!" Yelped Coby who got smacked upside the head by Luffy.

"Listen it's if it's possible I'm doing this cause I want to so if I die, I die simple." Said Luffy while look at the StrawHat that Shanks gave him.

Makino and Roger smiled at Luffy for his dedication for his dream, after all it's the reason they followed him.

Coby stared at the three in awed they would die for there dream why can't he do the same.

"G-guys." Said Coby a bit nervous.

"Hmm" replied Luffy getting ready to eat now that he's full.

"Do you think that I could be a Marine if I'm willing to die for my dream?" Asked Coby.

"How the hell should we know." Said Luffy earning another punch from Makino.

"Then I'm doing it I'm going to be a Marine and capture Alvida first!" Coby said pumping a fist in the air.

Suddenly a Mace slammed the roof breaking it and a very large silhouette appeared from the smoke.

"Who is that your going to catch Coby!" Said Alvida in a very irritated tone.

Coby was frozen in fear losing all the confidence he just gained in seconds.

"Coby who is the most beautiful in all the seas?" Alvida said with a smirk.

"Th-that w-would be" Coby was cut off by Luffy.

"Hey Coby who's the fat lady." Asked Luffy earning a giggle from Makino and Roger. Everyone else stared at him with shock for what he did.

"You bastard!" She screamed while she smashed her club down.

But the StrawHat pirates were faster Luffy grabbed Makino and Coby and jumped up on the deck while Roger did the same.

As soon as as they got on deck they were immediately surrounded by about 100 pirates.

Luffy and Roger had an amused smirk while Makino just smiled at the pirates while she took at her rapier. Roger also took out his katakana while Luffy decided to just use his fist.

Makino was easily cut threw the pirates while dodging bullets and cutting there sword in half.

Roger was doing good to while also delivering kick with a stretched leg also while cutting the enemy up.

Most pirates ran away from Roger but he slingshotted himself towards the fleeing pirates knocking them all out.

As for how Luffy was doing he was just dodging slashes and jabs while delivering devastating kicks a blows not even using his devil fruit powers yet.

When Alvida came up on the deck she was furious. How the hell could a woman, child and teenage boy take out her entire crew in just mere minutes!

While this was happening Luffy saw a orange haired woman taking a life boat with a sack of treasures they made eye contact for a second then she went off.

"She's pretty." Luffy thought but was pulled out of his thoughts by Alvida's screaming.

"Are you really pirate hunter Zoro?"

"Nope I'm Monkey D Luffy. Pírate." The captain replied.

"hahaha, only you 3 don't make me laugh!" She yelled

She brought here mace down on Makino only to be caught by a hand made of fire.

"AHH!" She screamed in pain as she dropped the burning mace.

"So you've eaten of the Devi fruits huh? Never tought they existed." Wheezed Alvida in pain.

"Yep I ate the Mera-Mera no mi I'm a FireMan!" Said Luffy as he chuckled.

As soon as Alvida got up Roger ran to her with a stretched arm and yelled "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" as he sent Alvida flying of the ship to who knows were.

BOOM! The straw hats turned there heads to the explosion. There they saw 3 marine ships shooting canons thirds the ship.

"C'mon guys lets get a ship and leave you to Coby were taking you to a marine base okay."

"Okay!" Replied Coby with tears in his eyes realizing that his nightmare is finally over and he can live his dream.

After a few minutes of getting away from the marines Luffy is asked something.

"So Coby who exactly is Roronoa Zoro." Asked Luffy getting the attention of his 2 crew members.

"You're gonna ask him to join?" Asked Roger bouncing up and down.

"Yep if his a good guy." Replied Luffy.

"What no way his captured by the marines cause his a bad guy! No way he'll ever join you it impossible impoAHH! Why did you hit me!" Yelped Coby.

"Because I felt like it." Luffy replied making Roger laugh and Makino giggle.

And so the new departed crew makes there way to Shell Town and hopefully get a new Nakama.

End of Chapter One

AN: Hope you like it. And as for the pairings you can tell me which pairings you want or a harem if you want. Also tell me which characters you want to join the crew.


	4. Chapter 4

Fire Fist Luffy

AN: First fight scene I'm gonna wright hope its SUPER!(Franky Pose) I don't own One Piece

Chapter 4: New Nakama and Corrupt Marines

"IM HUNGRY!" Luffy and Roger whined in unison wanting to land so they could find something to eat.

"We're almost there so shut it you two!" Makino delivered a Haki infused punch to both there skulls.

"OW!" They both yelled in unison. Then laughed it off.

Coby stayed quiet not wanting to receive a punch that can hurts rubber and fire man.

"There I see it Food here we come!" Said Luffy in excitement as he saw the outline of the ship.

"FOOD!FOOD!FOOD!" The two male pirates chanted receiving another deadly punch from Makino making them be quite for the rest of the trip.

In Shell Town

"YOSH! First we get some food then we go to the marine base." Said Luffy.

"YOSH!" Replied Roger his stomach growling almost as load as his captain's

"FOOD!FOOD!FOOD!" Yelled Luffy and Roger but stopped once they felt Makino's glare born holes in the back in their heads.

" .food." They whispered which caused Makino to giggle a little. Luffy was always a big brother to Roger.

"There's one here." Said Coby as he and the pirates walked in

Soon they were all eating. "So captain you gonna get Roronoa Zoro to join us?" Asked Makino.

Everyone in the restaurant jumped at hearing the name. "I think it's best not to mention him out load." Said Coby after seeing the villagers reactions.

"Anyway I heard marine captain Morgan runs the base." At hearing his name once again all the villagers jumped up in fear.

"Shishishi these guys are funny!" Said Luffy after seeing the villagers antics.

"I understand why there's scared of Zoro's but why also a Marine to!" Said Coby.

"Ehh probably just another corrupt marine." Said Makino as she continued eating calmly.

"WHAT!" Yelled Coby " Marines arentcorrupt they protect the innocent."

" you haven't seen enough to see how corrupt the world government really is." Said Luffy with a Cold look on his face.

" what are you talking about?!" Said Coby furiously after hearing what they just said about the people he looks up to.

" we've been in the new world for 10 year we know how the world really works." Said Roger although he was young he seen a lot of things that most kids haven't.

"Well whatever lets just go to the base." Said Luffy giving the restaurant owner the money for the food.

As they were leaving Roger saw a girl about his age making rice balls he waved at her and she waved back with a smile making Roger blush a little.

"Shishishi I see you like the little girl back there." Teased Luffy on there way to the marine base

"I don't know what you mean." Said Roger sweat rolling down his face and his lips pursed to the side.

Makino and Luffy laughed as he had the same in capability of lying just like his captain.

"we're here let's see where Zoro is!" Said Luffy as Roger followed.

" I don't think they'll keep him out in the open." Said Makino as she sweatdropped.

"Found em." Said Luffy hanging over the gate of base while the other three joined him.

Then they saw the girl from the restaurant go up the gate and offer riceballs to Zoro which he rudely rejected.

Then came in a spoiled looking teen with marines guarding him.

"Now now no need to be so rude." He said as he took on of the riceballs and ate it.

"EW! What did you put in this brat your supposed to youse salt not sugar!" he yelled. Then he threw the riceballs to dirt and stomped on them.

This made the little cry. When Roger saw her cry Luffy, Makino and Coby had to hold him back from going to beat him to a bloody pulp.

He then proceeded to tell one of the marines to throw her over the wall. When he did Roger jumped over catching and breaking her fall with his body.

"You okay?" Asked Roger with a grin and a little bit of pink on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah." She said also having a blush on her face.

"Settle down Roger your already falling in love and you haven't even asked her name." Makino said teasingly.

The pre-teens quickly separated from each other's blushing even more.

Luffy just laughed at the kids then asked her name.

"Coby, Roger take Rika home me and Makino will take care of this." He said his bangs covering his eyes .

After they left Luffy and Makino approached Zoro who was tied up to a post beaten and starved.

"Get lost you guys are eyesores" Zoro said in tone that would scare most people but, they weren't most people.

"So you're the great 'Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro don't seem so great to me." Said Makino in a teasing voice.

"What do you want women." Sneered Zoro putting emphasis on 'woman'.

"Shishishi your gonna join my crew!" Intervened Luffy smiling at Zoro.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Zoro in an annoyed voice.

"We're pirates and we want you to join us what's don't you get?" Asked Luffy head tilted slightly to the side.

"Tch!" Scoffed Zoro "I'll never go so low as to be a pirate I have my own ambitions."

"Then why not chase them on our crew? Your getting executed tomorrow anyway." Said Luffy getting a shocked look from Zoro.

"WHAT! This ordeal is over in a week." Said Zoro furious that the Marines wouldn't keep there word.

"Mhm Rika told us about it. So I have a proposal I get you sword and you join my crew." Offered Luffy.

"WHAT!" Said Zoro "Tch. Fine."

"Ok then I'm off." Said Luffy as he ran to the base.

Luffy ran to the base he heard some commotion. He jumped high in the air although he want enough to get to the roof. He then proceeded to jump on the air using a technique he learned from his grandfather.

He then saw a bunch of marines pulling up a huge statue that resembled the marine that was giving orders.

He was a buff tan man with dirty blonde hair. A metal plate over his jaw and his right hand was an axe."I am great."Luffy heard him say

Luffy over jumped so he caught the ropes so he wouldn't fall unconsciously burning them making the statue fall in to pieces.

The axe hand marines got furious and told the marines to kill him.

Luffy seeing the ax handed man's son grabbed him and told him to leave them in Direction of the swords. Once arriving at a room he saw three swords and grabbed all three then heard gunfire.

Back with Zoro and Makino

The captain ordered some marines to kill them. Zoro tensed up knowing he couldn't die here since he didn't fulfill his promise yet.

Makino on the other hand stayed calm as she pulled out her rapier and proceeded to cleanly slice the approaching bullets using her observation Haki.

Zoro looked at here amazed. The Luffy looked like he appeared out o know we're with three swords tied to his back. Using his own katana he sliced Zoro's rope off handing Zoro all three swords not knowing which one is his.

Then something shocking came a The axe handed marine proceeded to slice Luffy's head clean off. This shocked Zoro as his eyes threatened to leave his eye sockets.

Makino stayed calm. The head the flew over to the to but turned into fire before it did.

Everyone but Makino's jaws dropped as Luffy head reassembled in flames.

"Y-you're a devil fruit user!" The marines stuttered as the other stepped behind the captain.

"I am marine captain axe hand Morgan don't think I can be defeated so easy!" He yelled as he brought his ax down.

Luffy caught the axe in his hand and started to heat it up making Morgan yell in pain.

Then Morgan's son came with a pistol nervously to Rogers Rika and Cobys heads. " if you keep hurting my daddy I will kill these three!" Stuttered The teen.

Roger then said "Sorry mom it's that he might hurt Rika if I try something."

Makino's hair and covered her eyes as she said "You far but a gun to my child's head. soru" she then appeared behind the teen and he has a gash across his chest "no one hurts Roger." She said as she hugged him.

Morgan took the chance to jump on them and bring his axe down but before he could Luffy appeared in front of him punching his axe shattering it and make him fly a few feet.

Before the other marines could interfere Zoro appeared in front of them giving them a look that made them cower.

Morgan got up and ran at Luffy then when he was in Luffy's rang he yelled "Mera-Mera PISTOL!" And sent him flying into the marines base crashing threw a few walls in a burning heap.

"Looks like I have no choice but to follow you now but if you get in the way of my dream I'll cut you down myself." Said Zoro in serious tone. Which caused Roger to try to beat him.

"Shishishi sure what's your dream anyway?" Luffy asked curiously.

"To be the worlds greatest swordsman." He said straight to the point.

"Hahaha okay but you got a long way to go before you can beat Hawky." Luffy said.

Before Zoro could ask anything the marines started cheering then thanked them for freeing them for there corrupt marine captain.

On the way back Luffy poked Coby head and said "Told you marines can be corrupt Shishishi."

"Yah sorry it kind of gives me second thought in joining." Coby responded.

"Nah you have to keep trying. How bout this when you become a marine tell Vice Admiral Garp that Luffy said to train you." Luffy responded.

"What you know Vice Admiral Garp!" Coby said him and Zoro looking shocked.

"Hahaha yep his my gramps." Luffy said nonchalantly as the kept walking.

The same to looked shocked again by this revelation. Then Luffy said "Oops I shouldn't have said that hey you two forget what I said." Which made both of them fall down anime style.

Makino giggled and said "I can't wait to see there reactions after you tell them the rest of your family members."

After they finished eating They convinced the marines to let Coby join and went off.

When they were in there crowded little boat Roger saw a bird and rocketed him self over to it. In the end the bird carried him off somewhere and took him off.

"Makino his vivre card?" Luffy quickly asked.

"its heading towards Orange Town." Makino responded.

"YOSH! Off to Orange Town before he gets in trouble! He is your son after all." Luffy said ready for a new adventure.

"OW! What was that for!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What do mean 'he is your son after all?!" She yelled as she pummeled him again.

"Shishishi can't wait for a new adventure!" Luffy yelled.

As they were off to orang town.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Fire Fist Luffy**

Chapter 5: Orange Town and Orange Haired Navigator

"Ow!" Said Roger as he landed on the concrete road. "Good thing I'm rubber!" Said Roger as he got up and dusted him self off.

Just then the other three StrawHats landed at the docks.

"C'mon guys lets go find Roger Shishishi." Said Luffy as he ran off to the distance.

"Well Zoro I guess it's just you me." Makino said as she turned around. She didn't look so surprised when she saw that he disappeared she just giggled. " I hope he doesn't end up on an other island.

Luffy just wandered off when he saw the orange haired girl he saw before getting chased by three pirates in clown costumes. He chuckled at their hilarious costumes.

"Shishishi you guys look ridiculous!" Said Luffy as they got closer. The pirates stopped and glared at the strawhatted teen.

"I'm leaving them to you captain." Said the girl as she ran off. ' _To bad he's gonna die he was kinda cute.'_ She quickly shook of the thought she had more important things to do.

She jumped up on a roof to see the outcome. She looked shocked when she saw all three pirates fell unconscious foaming at the mouth.

"what did you do?" asked the orange haired girl shocked

Luffy ignored her since he was hungry " Uhh is there a place to get food around here?" he asked

Annoyed that he ignored her question she decided to drop it. "yah follow me." She said. Luffy followed oblivious to the sly looking smirk on her face.

"so what are you doing here and how did you knock those guys out?" asked the girl as she handed him a sandwich which he instantly devoured.

"Oh well I'm looking for one of my nakama he's 10 years old and carry's a katana with him." Luffy said while eating more sandwiches "and all I did to those funny looking people is knock em out with my haki." Luffy said as he finished. "well I'm off to look for Roger." He finished as he walked off

The orange haired girl paled so she didn't pay attention to the haki part.

"huh you okay? You look a little pale." said Luffy

"um um I think I know where Roger is." Said the girl.

Before she could continue Luffy dragged her around telling her to lead him to him she blushed. She them hit him on the head to continue her explanation.

On another side of the town Makino finally found Zoro.

"Have you found Roger yet." She asked the swordsman.

"No but I think I know where he is."

"Really where?" she saw Zoro pointing up to a roof next to a ship that looked more like a circus tent.

"WHAT! HURRY WE HAVE TI SAVE HIM!" yelled Luffy in rage after figuring out that he was captured by some pirate called Buggy 'The Clown'.

'his name sounds familiar.' Luffy thought as he was walking with the girl who was identified as Nami.

Nami tied him up and was heading to Buggy.

"why do I have to be tied up?" asked Luffy.

"It part of the plan okay." Nami said as Buggy and his crew came into view.

"that's her boss the one who stole the map to get to the grand line!" yelled one of Buggys members

"And that's the boy who knocked the other three out. That's her captain." Said another.

"Tell me girl why are you coming with your captain tied up?" asked Buggy.

Buggy was a normal height man in his thirties. He wore a captains coat a striped white and red shirt. He had mint colored pants and orange shoes. His most notable features are his crossbones tattoo on his face, blue hair and his giant red nose.

After a few minutes of convincing Buggy that Nami brought Luffy and the map to him as an offer to join him Luffy was put in a cage with Roger.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU KICKED THERE ASS YET!" yelled Roger to Luffy.

"Shishishi Nami said she had a plan don't worry." Replied Luffy.

"Whos Nami and if she's helping us why are you in a cage." Said Roger

Luffy turned pale at the thought and Roger just sweatdropped. 'am I really as dumb as him.' Roger thought.

"Shishishi don't worry she won't." Just then a huge explosion happened right behind him. They both turned pale when the canon was now pointing at them and the one behind the canon was Nami.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAIDSHE WONT TRICK YOU!" yelled Roger scared.

"Shishishi oops c'mon lets break out." Said Luffy as he bent the bars of the cage and quickly escaped seconds before they were shoot with a 'Buggy Ball'

Nami looked on the verge if tears. She killed someone. And what's worse one of them was a 10 year old.

"Hahaha. That's what happens when you fuck with The great captain Buggy." Said Buggy.

"hey didn't dad to tell us stories about a pirate he knew who had a big red nose?" asked Roger who was now by Luffy eating all the food they had.

"Oh yah some weird guy called Booger the Clown." Said Luffy.

"WHO THE HELL HAS A BIG NOSE!" yelled Buggy with fury in every word.

"ROGER!" came the motherly voice of Makino as she ran to Rogers side and hugged.

"Hi Makino/Mom." Said Luffy and Roger in unison.

Zoro came behind and took a bottle of sake from the table and threw one to Luffy.

"oh Zoro so you didn't end up wandering to another island." Said Roger who just laughed and soon Luffy and Makino joined in.

'tch' was all he responded and started drinking.

"Captain that's 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro!" said one of the pirates as most of them stepped back in fear.

"eh! What's Zoro doing with them? And how did they survive the Buggy Ball."

"how the hell did you even get caught?" asked Zoro

"I couldn't cut the big nose and that orange haired girl called Nami tricked Luffy and she fired the canon at us."

"Who is she Luffy didn't we see here when we left Alvida's ship?" asked Makino

"Yep she's our new navigator!" said Luffy

"what I never said I'll never join some pirates." Snapped Nami. But she was quickly stopped by the edge of a sword to her neck.

"So your the bitch that tried to kill my captain and my son." Said Makino with a dark glare. Nami looked at her with eyes full of terror.

Luffy just gave a stern look at Makino. Makino sheathed her sword and whispered in Nami's ear "your lucky he likes you." Makino then just smiled like the encounter never happened.

Just then a pirate with two swords charged at the pirates he was riding a unicycle. He wore an open vest and a scarf covering his mouth. Zoro blocked his swords with his own.

"Roronoa Zoro its an honor to fight you defeating will definitely get my name Cabaji to spread through the sea" said Cabaji.

Just then Richie and Moji jumped at the strawhats but Makino sent them flying with a punch.

"Me Makino and Zoro will beat them up you just take Nami and go somewhere safe." Said Luffy.

"Ay." Said Roger as he took Nami by the hand and ran off

"How the hell did someone as little as you end up as a pirate." Said Nami remembering her past.

"Shishishi well I was born on the grandline on my dads pirate ship." Said Roger with a smile

"what why would he do that!" yelled Nami. "the grandline is the most dangerous of the seas!"

"shishishi don't worry his really strong my dads a yonko!" said Roger with an even bigger grin on his face

Nami stood there looking like she had just stared into the devil's eyes. "y-you're dad is ' 'red haired' Shanks." Said Nami in almost a whisper.

"Yep but I decided to join Luffy's crew since he is gonna be King of the Pirates." Said Roger as he threw his hands in the air.

"wow your just as stupid as your captain." Said Nami her air covering her eyes' "you have no idea how viscous and strong _real pirates_ are."

Roger felt rage build up inside of him as she talked "SHUTUP YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW STRONG LUFFY IS HES DEFEATED SOME REALLY STRONG PIRATES AND EVEN SUPER STRONG FISHMAN HES GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" said Roger as Nami felt a chill down her spine as he said those words.

After he finished Nami's hair covered her eyes as she said "so he's strong enough to defeat fishman huh? Well I guess I could stick with you guys for a while." Said Nami.

 _'Maybe he could even defeat him' him'_ thought Nami.

×××Makino vs Richie and Mohji×××

Richie was knocked out by Makinos attack in the beginning. Now Mohji ran to Makino attacking here with his ship which she easily dodged. She pulled out her pistol shot at Mohji making him drop his whip. She then started running towards Mohji. He quickly tried to flee but it was useless as she appeared in front of him with her sword in hand.

"Looks like it's over." Said Makino with a grin. She then sliced Mohji across the chest making him scream in agony.

"Well of to find Roger she said as she sheathed her sword and walked off.

×××Zoro vs Cabaji×××

Canon

×××Buggy vs Luffy×××

Buggy gritted his teeth as he saw his two strongest crew members beat rather easily.

"Don't under estimate captain Buggy future pirate king!"

As soon as Buggy said those words Luffy lunged at Buggy punching him about a block away.

Luffy slowly walked to Buggy with an aura that scarred the living shit out if Buggy. "Don't ever say that again Booger THE ONE WHOS GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES IS ME!" yelled Luffy as he swung at Buggy head only for it to disconnect from his body.

"a devil fruit?" asked Luffy after he saw that Buggy body was breaking into little pieces and floating towards his head.

"DAHAHAHA that's right I ate the chop-chop fruit and became a chop-chop human! There's no way you can defeat me brat!"

Buggy lunged his fist at Luffy with knives in each knuckle. But to Buggy's surprise they all just passed threw flames. All he managed to do was to put a little cut on the side of Luffy strawhat.

"You're a-a logia!" said Buggy terrified. But saw that Luffy was looking at the small. "hahaha you should thank me if I destroy that Strawhat it reminds me if that dumb-ass red haired ."

"Shanks?" asked Luffy as he haired covered his eyes.

"hahaha so you know that bastard?" said Buggy as someone attempted to cut off his head.

It was Roger with a infuriated look on his face "what did you say about my dad? Booger."

Buggy's eyes widened after hearing this "your Shanks son? Hahaha well I guess I'll kill you instead of him since he ruined my life!"

Buggy shot his first at Roger only for Luffy to catch it. Then Buggy laughed as he went for his strawhat and stabbed his three knives with it. Buggy just laughed like crazy as he took the hat.

"you bastard nobody touches my treasure ¡" yelled Luffy

"Hahaha you think this old hat is treasure. Hahaha BAKA! Treasure is gold and jewels."

"Shut up! I promised to give it back to Shanks when I became King of the Pirates!" Luffy said as he quickly ran to Buggy and got his hat back.

Buggy gritted Hus teeth as he said "Chop-Chop Festival!" Buggy screamed as all his parts surrounded Luffy but to only Nami's surprise it just passed him as he dematerialized to fire.

Luffy then erupted in fire "AHH!" screamed Buggy as he caught on fire.

Luffy then clenched his fist which turned to fire as he said "Mera-Mera PISTOL!" as a fist of fire sent Buggy in threw the sky.

Luffy then dusted of his hat and said "Makino do you think you can fix up my hat?"

"I'll try" she responded. Then Nami said " I can fix it up" then Luffy ran to her and hugged her "REALLY THANKS!"

Nami instantly turned beat red and backed away "yah I'm pretty good with a sew." Said Nami not looking at Luffy in the eyes still blushing while he just smiled at her.

×××A couple minutes later××××

"YOSH! Where to next Nami?" Asked Monkey D Luffy.

"Syrup Village and we better get a _real ship_ there because if there's no room left I'm kicking one of you out before my treasure."

'damn woman' Zoro thought. Then Makino grabbed Nami's shoulder and whispered 'was that a threat' Makino just stated with a calm smile. Nami just sweated and kept on sailing thinking ' I don't think she's over what I did to Roger.' She then Looked at Makino 'and maybe she never will.'

So the Strawhats were off seaking new adventures.

×××End of Chapter 5xxx

 **AN: sorry for the wait lost my phone so I couldn't write new chapters and Makino and Nami are gonna have a kinda like Sanji and Zoro rivalry**


End file.
